Paint Dry 2
Synopsis Skeeter, Davey, and Larry team up with each other to stop Shady Bill and bring him to justice. Summary 'Teaser' Shady Bill is seen telling his gang "It's showtime". They are seen entering a building and, after a short period of time, seen running out with bags filled with something (presumably money/stolen goods). 'Act 1' Davey is seen reminiscing over his times with Skeeter. We then cut to Skeeter in a field eating flowers. after a short while, Davey is seen running to Skeeter and vice versa. Skeeter trips over something in front of someone who strangely looks like that unnamed security guard from the first Paint Dry. Davey thinks that the guy is the security guard and starts running away, but the man introduces himself as Larry, the guards twin brother. Larry asks if they're going to do something like spray paint the white house again, but Davey says that he's converted to Judaism and won't do anything like that again. Davey says that if they're going to do something, then, they're going to have to get supplies from Shady Bill. Larry says that Shady Bill's been all over the news and says that he's been robbing a bunch of places with his gang Davey, Skeeter, and Larry team up to stop him INTERMISSION 'Act 2' Shady Bill is in a meeting with his gang where he explains that Davey, Skeeter and Larry have deamed up with each other to take them down. He says that there it's a victory for them for sure. Team Davey and Team Shady Bill train for the fight. They go fight the others, and it seems to look like its in Team Davey's favor. Team Shady Bill call out for the secret weapon, who was using the bathroom, and the scales tip in Team Shady Bill's favor. Pope Murray (Carter) strikes down all of Shady Bill's gang members and Larry and Davey thank him for saving them. Skeeter is then seen fighting Shady Bill. Shady Bill shoots Skeeter who did a bullet-proof vest fakeout. Skeeter comes out on top and we finally hear him utter some words, "You're never allowed here ever again." He walks away victorious in the iconic "Breakfast Club" pose before tripping and falling. Memorable Quotes "It's showtime" -'Shady Bill, '''in the cold open "Wait, I know you!" -'''Larry, '''when he sees Davey "I converted to Judaism, Praise Jesus!" -'''Davey, '''while he's walking with Larry and Skeeter "If we were to do anything, I'd be to, like, save the world or something?" -'''Larry,' while he's with Davey and Skeeter "Word on the street is that Skeeter, Davey, and Larry have joined up and are going to take us down! We'll meet them on Sesame Street to beat them down to Chinatown!" - Shady Bill, '''during his gang meeting "If we're gonna beat these guys, then we need to train. " -'''Davey, before their fight with Shady Bill "Bring out the secret weapon!" "Hrrng! Oh shoot, that's my call" -'Shady Bill's Secret Weapon,' during the fight "The Pope has come and heard your prayers! PART THE SEA!" -'Pope Muryy' "You're never allowed here ever again!" -'Skeeter, '''to Shady Bill after the fight Credits '''Production Crew' Directed By: Charlie Dalton Produced By: Nolan Borowy Cinematographer: Nolan Borowy Cast Skeeter Boy: Kent Petras Davey Boy:' Joey Jakubczak' Larry:' Nolan Borowy' Shady Bill: Charlie Dalton Shady Bill's Gang: Garrett Pazey, Chuckie Wilson, Jaxson Williams, Aidan Dopson Pope Muryy: Carter Murray